


Valentine

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Ayumu and Yu's first valentine's day together as a couple.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Valentine

“Come on Ayumu! It’s no different than any other year!” Ayumu muttered to herself as she stood outside of Yu’s door. 

“It’s exactly the same as every year, you’re going to go in, give Yu the chocolates and then you’re going to eat them together… Yu being your girlfriend this year doesn’t change that!” Ayumu tried to convince herself.

Ayumu continued to stand outside her girlfriend’s room paralysed with anxiety trying to get herself to enter the room. Until the door slowly opened, “Oh Ayumu! There you are!” Yu called out quickly, dragging Ayumu into a hug.

“I was wondering where you were! I was getting worried you forgot!” Yu cheered as she kept Ayumu in a tight and loving embrace.

“S-Sorry... “ Ayumu stuttered as her face started to turn a deep and bright shade of red from her affectionate girlfriend’s actions. “I-It took longer than I thought it would to get ready…” Ayumu lied.

“Well you’re here now! I’m so excited for today!” Yu exclaimed as she slowly loosened her hold on Ayumu.

“E-excited!?” Ayumu gulped.

Yu nodded as she broke the hug, “Of course! This is our first valentine where we’re girlfriends! How could I not be excited!” As Yu declared this she finally got a good look at Ayumu’s nervous expression. “Ayumu… are you okay?” Yu asked with growing concern.

“I-I’m fine!” Ayumu yelped, “I… I’m just nervous.” Ayumu admitted.

Yu tilted her head slightly, “Why?”

“B-because… this is the first time I’ve made romantic chocolates and… it’s the first time we’re together for today so… I’m just scared I’ll mess up and ruin the day...” Ayumu confessed.

After hearing Ayumu’s confession Yu gently but firmly grabs Ayumu’s hands and gives the nervous girl a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry! I know whatever happens you love me and that’s all that matters!” Yu confidently said.

Ayumu gulped and slowly nodded as a faint smile came onto her face, “Y-Yeah… you’re right. Sorry for being silly Yu.”

“It’s okay, It’s just because you care! Oh right!” Yu exclaimed as she dug through her jacket pocket, “I guess I’ll go first this year, Happy Valentines day, Ayumu! I love you!” Yu declared as she presented a small box of chocolate to Ayumu with one of the biggest and brightest smiles Ayumu had ever seen on the girl.

“T-Thank you.” Ayumu said as her face turned to a scarlet colour once again as she took the box from Yu.

“Sorry it’s store bought. Kanata offered to help me make some but I wanted to do it all on my own and… it didn't go well. And then I was out of time...” Yu sheepishly admitted.

Ayumu giggled, “Don’t worry, they still look really nice.” Ayumu then put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small pale pink bag. After taking a deep breath, “W-well here you go, Happy Valentines day Yu! I love you, thank you for supporting me everyday.” Ayumu said as she hesitatingly handed the bag to Yu.

Yu quickly opened the bag and looked at the chocolates that were molded into various shapes like hearts, music notes and even a few related to the idol club. “Awww, these are so cute! Thank you so much!” Yu cheered.

“I’m glad you like them.” Ayumu sighed with relief.

“Of course! I can’t wait to share them with you!” Yu closed the bag and put it away into her pocket, “So where should we go for our date?” Yu asked.

“Hmm… why don’t we go for a walk and then we can have lunch at that cafe we like?” Ayumu proposed.

Yu nodded enthusiastically, “That sounds good! Oh but before we go I’ve got one more present to give you.”

“Another presen-'' Ayumu was interrupted as Yu swiftly closed the gap and kissed Ayumu. After a brief moment that felt like eternity for Ayumu, Yu broke away with a satisfied look on her face.

“I love you.” Yu whispered as she pulled away and grasped one of Ayumu’s hands. “Come on let’s go!”

Ayumu stood there silent and unmoving for a moment as her face continued to turn to a deeper and deeper shade of red, soon Ayumu slowly nodded “I’m ready… and thank you for the p-present.”

With that the two left to enjoy the rest of their first valentine together as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did not plan to write this... at all. In fact this weekend was meant to be a weekend off for me but then someone told me to do a YuPomu valentine's day fic and I came up wth an idea so... let's just say I'm bad breaks and leave it at that.
> 
> Anyway short little YuPomu fluff, I think for how short notice this was it turned out pretty well and I dunno I like to imagine Ayuumu gets really nervous when it comes to things like this so that was fun to explore and this is also the first fic I've done with these two where they are actually a couple, so that's fun! At some point I'll get round to the fic where they actually get together.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and make sure you tell the ones you care about you love them today/tomorrow!


End file.
